La Hora Inclinada
by cerice
Summary: SLASH T/H EPIC. Slytherins, gryffindors, tradiciones, profecías y una alianza no muy convincente. Tras la señal, los magos deben unirse para recuperar su legado y su esplendor, pero cada uno tiene su agenda y su objetivo. AU a partir de quinto.


Hola gente. Vengo con nueva historia. Una que lleva fraguándose varios años en esta loca cabecita mía. Juro solemnemente que será **SLASH**, pero en general es una aventura, aunque no está falta de referencias para el deleite de una fangirl. La trama es algo complicada, pero no me guardaré los misterios eternamente, al menos no los de este capítulo.

Parejas: **Voldemort/Harry** (porque son y siempre serán mis protagonistas), **Gellert/Albus** (en el pasado) y **Salazar/Godric** (también pasado). Referencias desvergonzadas a otras parejas, porque me gusta jugar al todos amamos a todos (algo que aprendí de Anne Rice). **Más conforme avance la historia**.

Escribo esta historia con todo el cariño del mundo y mucho esfuerzo. Estoy enamorada de una trama que inventé hace bastante y que por fin me he decidido a escribir. No sé si está más allá de mis posibilidades, pero humildemente os pido vuestra atención y crítica.

Raiting: T

Warning: SLASH

Género: Aventura/Romance

Disclamer: no sé por qué seguimos haciendo esto después de tantos años, pero bueno: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a quién ella haya vendido sus derechos.

Posible OOC (pero ningún Voldemort benévolo es Voldemort, so don't worry).

AU a partir de quinto año, pero respeto los horcruxes y otros puntos del canon.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**El Final de Betelgeuse**

Tenía que reconocer que se estaba poniendo nervioso. El hecho de no conocer lo que pasaba por la antigua y venerable cabecita del director de Hogwarts le turbaba más de lo que podía llegar a reconocer. Se había acostumbrado a utilizar legeremancia tan a menudo, que realmente le frustraba toparse con esa barrera infranqueable que era la mente del viejo Dumbledore.

Ahora los separaban años de guerras y odio, pero hubo un tiempo en que Albus Dumbledore había sido un libro abierto para él.

—Me sorprende, Tom —Dumbledore juntó las yemas de los dedos y se inclinó sobre el escritorio—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar esta oferta tuya? Hace dos semanas los mortífagos mataron a veinticuatro magos en una redada, y ahora te presentas en mi colegio con un tratado de paz bajo el brazo. Dime, mi amigo, ¿cómo esperas que considere siquiera esta propuesta?

El viejo se le quedó mirando y ambos se estudiaron mutuamente un buen rato. Los dos sabían por qué Lord Voldemort quería acabar con la guerra. Los dos lo habían visto. Esta conversación sólo era un juego de poder. Ninguno confiaba en el otro, pero la evidencia era clara. Si querían recuperar su legado, la herencia más importante de los magos, tenían que colaborar, y no iba a ser fácil.

—No juegues conmigo, Dumbledore; y no juegues con esta oportunidad que se nos ha presentado. La has deseado con toda tu alma desde hace mucho tiempo. Tanto como yo, aunque por diferentes motivos. —replicó Voldemort desdeñosamente—. Sólo quiero saber si cuento con tu colaboración.

Dumbledore suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—No confío en ti —soltó. Su rostro reflejó un profundo cansancio.

—No hablamos de confianza aquí, viejo.

El director miró para otro lado, sumido en recuerdos y nostalgia, recordando cabello rubio y rizado y cartas interminables en pergaminos amarillentos. Cuando habló parecía tener un nudo en la garganta.

—La Profecía de Betelgeuse se nos presentó en el peor de los momentos. Recuperar el legado y el esplendor del mundo mágico era el gran sueño de Grindelwald —la voz de Dumbledore se tornó dura, pues guardaba en su corazón un viejo resentimiento— Sólo podía pensar en ello. A veces hasta olvidaba a aquellos que le amaban.

Voldemort rió cruelmente. Y después, repentinamente serio, recitó:

_La luz de la Llama Roja se derramará sobre la Tierra_

_Y el invierno de los desterrados habrá de llegar a su fin_

_No habrá esperanza sin la guía de la Grande de Orión_

_Un año y trece días han de soportar hasta la Hora Inclinada_

_Y no angustiarse ante sacrificios inevitables_

_Y no sucumbir al orgullo de sus ancestros_

_Sangre de mis venas en la Hora Inclinada_

_Sacrificio en la noche milenaria de estrella muerta_

_Tuerce el tiempo y derrama la copa_

_En la Hora Inclinada_

_Despierta el Hado de su sueño eterno._

Voldemort concluyó entonces las líneas que tan bien había memorizado tiempo atrás. Y añadió:

—Betelgeuse, estrella roja de la constelación de Orión. Los muggles la clasifican como una gigante roja. La novena estrella más brillante del firmamento. Aquella que rige el destino de los desterrados. La luz guía de la que se habla en la profecía.

Dumbledore, con las líneas de su rostro eternamente fatigadas, continuó su historia.

—Cuando Gellert oyó la profecía completa quedó descorazonado. ¿Cómo se puede predecir cuándo va a desaparecer una estrella del cielo? A pesar de todo su tiempo y sus conocimientos, no pudo ni tan siquiera averiguar si la estrella se convertiría en supernova en el tiempo que nos ha tocado vivir. Su fracaso le volvió loco, incluso estaba determinado a destruir la estrella por su propia cuenta y poder —Dumbledore rió amargamente—. Pronto se percató de que ese propósito estaba fuera de su alcance y perdió la cordura. Yo me quedé allí, viendo como el mago más brillante que había conocido se transformaba en una pálida sombra genocida de su antiguo ser.

—Así que lo mataste.

Dumbledore soltó una carcajada amarga y se reclinó en el sillón.

—Si hubiese sabido entonces que setenta años después Betelgeuse desparecería para siempre… Pero Gellert era muy orgulloso con sus descubrimientos. Para él y, por qué no admitirlo, para mí también durante un tiempo, sus cálculos eran absolutos, y esa certeza se convirtió en una maldición. Tom, yo…

—Ese no es mi nombre y lo sabes.

—Ese es tu… no importa. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer con el tratado?

—Lo firmarás, por supuesto. Simplemente el hecho de que me hayas permitido la entrada a Hogwarts me aclara tu parecer. El fin de las hostilidades entre el Señor Oscuro y la Orden del Fénix. Suena inverosímil —chasqueó—, pero es más que necesario.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Dumbledore leyendo atentamente el pergamino en su escritorio y el Señor Oscuro con su rictus imperturbable. El sonido de los ronquidos de los retratos y de los aparatos dorados rompiendo extrañamente la atmósfera solemne.

Unos minutos después Dumbledore terminó de leer, se quitó las gafas y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Sus ojos parecieron brillar con una emoción desconocida cuando miró a Voldemort, pero su tristeza parecía ahora lejana.

—Me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos —dijo. Voldemort gruñó pero no respondió— y añadir otros cuantos. Para empezar, no voy a trabajar con nadie cuya alma esté esparcida en trozos por toda Inglaterra. No querrás dejarte aquí los horcruxes cuando logremos nuestro cometido, ¿verdad, Tom?

En menos de un parpadeo Voldemort había sacado la varita y apuntaba con ella al anciano. En su cara se dibujaba toda la furia que había estado conteniendo.

—¡No tientes a la suerte, viejo estúpido! ¿Qué sabes tú? —bramó. Y su voz retumbó en las paredes del despacho. Para Voldemort, era un duro golpe que Dumbledore se hubiera enterado de la existencia de los horcruxes.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse. Estaba en Hogwarts para lograr un nuevo futuro. Uno más grande y más importante que todos los demás. Con esta oportunidad no se trataba de muggles o mestizos. No había querido pensar demasiado en la suerte que iban a correr los horcruxes, pero si todo salía bien había algo de cierto en las palabras del director: no podía partir con un alma a medias.

Por primera vez se fijó en el telescopio dorado a lado de la ventana. Se acercó a él y lo observó maravillado, sabiendo que había sido testigo del mismo prodigio que su propio telescopio, negro, brocado y bastante más grande que este.

—Ya hemos malgastado tres días, Albus —el nombre del anciano se tornó extraño.

Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido, todavía con ojos extrañamente cristalinos. Voldemort odiaba esos ojos. Eran de un azul más puro que el cielo raso de verano, tan intensos que sus propios ojos rojos parecían pálidos. Era como si formaran parte de un gran misterio. A veces, había tenido la sensación de que cuando el anciano muriese sus ojos quedarían intactos para siempre en el cadáver. Llegó incluso a pensar que los arrancaría de su cuerpo putrefacto y los conservaría en una cajita de madera. Bien, eso no importaba ahora, porque matar a Dumbledore había quedado fuera de sus planes.

—¿Y qué le voy a decir a Harry?

El niño dorado. Por supuesto. Dumbledore había tocado un tema _taboo_.

Harry Potter le preocupaba en más de un sentido. Si sus sospechas se confirmaban y el chico era uno de sus horcruxes tendría que pensar muy bien qué hacer con él. Sobre todo ahora que el plan parecía ser unir todos los trozos de su alma.

Demasiadas decisiones importantes en muy poco tiempo. La cabeza le estaba matando.

—No puedo creer que ese mocoso sea la razón que te impide seguir adelante. Es ridículo hasta para ti.

Dumbledore tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable. Voldemort rodó los ojos.

—Si te hace feliz prometo que no le pondré un dedo encima. Lo añadiremos al contrato. Lo que sea.

Quería terminar todo aquello cuanto antes, el despacho le estaba dando claustrofobia.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en esto? Creía que lo habías olvidado. Y ahora lo dejas todo por una señal que…

—¡No es sólo una señal, maldita sea! —golpeó el escritorio con el puño, pero el director no se sobresaltó— No seas necio, viejo. Sólo había una cosa en el mundo capaz de hacer que diera al traste con todo. Tú mismo has sido testigo. Por Merlín, ¡tú también quieres esto!

—Sabes que no hay nada que desee más. Cumplir su voluntad sería para mí una forma de redención.

—Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos discutiendo?

—No lo sé, Tom. Es difícil olvidar a todos los magos que han muerto en esta guerra sin sentido.

—Difícil no quiere decir imposible. Vamos, hay un juramento inquebrantable que debemos sellar.

II

Bellatrix sonrió radiante cuando Voldemort apareció en los jardines de Slytherin Manor, deshaciéndose rápidamente de la mugrienta zapatilla que Dumbledore había encantado para hacer las veces de traslador. ¡Qué amable de su parte!

—¿Cómo ha ido con el viejo, señor? —no cabía ninguna duda de la ironía en su voz.

—Bellatrix —advirtió Voldemort.

—¡Era un pregunta sincera! —respondió sin perder la sonrisa socarrona. Extendió una mano servicial y el Señor Oscuro le tendió la capa, que ella dobló cuidadosamente.

—Ha accedido.

Si eso la sorprendió se guardó muy bien de exteriorizarlo, pero algo dentro de ella se estremeció de una alegría sólo superada por el terror de saber que el mundo estaba por cambiar para siempre. Si Voldemort se sentía así en cierta forma, era imposible que ella no lo contemplara.

—¿Té, milord?

—Me hará bien, desde luego. Ponme al día, querida.

Se sentaron los dos en la comodidad del despacho de Voldemort. Un elfo doméstico sirvió dos tés, ambos sin azúcar (y por supuesto sin el maldito limón).

—Espero que esté todo debidamente organizado, Bellatrix.

—Todo señor. Le he dejado informes en su mesa está mañana. No le llevarán mucho. En cuanto a Severus Snape y esa misteriosa poción en la que trabaja día y noche… Según sus propias palabras "va todo lo bien y todo lo rápido que es necesario"… Ya sabe cómo es ese hombre con las mujeres… Será mejor que le pregunte usted mismo —Bellatrix puso mala cara y se escurrió en el asiento. Su larga estancia en Azkaban no había favorecido sus maneras.

—No culpes a Severus de sus desgracias, nunca le ha ido muy bien en el amor.

—Eso no le da derecho a hacer presunciones, ni a tratarme de ese modo. ¡Es un sangre pura, debería aprender a comportarse como tal!

Lord Voldemort tuvo que contener una sonrisa al escuchar a la desgarbada bruja sentada frente a él criticar los modales de alguien. Bellatrix Lestrange era una bruja poderosa y una seguidora leal. Tras ser liberada de Azkaban, Voldemort la había creído perdida y loca, pero poco a poco volvía a ser la mujer brillante y altiva que había sido en otro tiempo. Era una pieza central en los cambios que estaban por llegar.

—Bella —el sonido íntimo de ese nombre en labios del Señor Oscuro la hacía sentir importante. Por supuesto, era eso lo que pretendía Voldemort—. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Ahora llevas el nombre de tu marido, pero eres una Black, una de las últimas de tu familia. Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que uno de los puntos más trascendentes de esta nueva misión es que tarde o temprano el mundo mágico conocerá la verdad. Y no es una verdad fácil de digerir. Los sangre pura deben ser informados más temprano que tarde, y necesito de líderes que contengan las dudas y las iras de la comunidad.

—Entiendo, mi señor, que cuando llegue el momento de dar la noticia a las masas, los poderosos deben estar de nuestro lado.

Voldemort se levantó. Su expresión adquirió un matiz solemne.

—No podemos permitirnos disidentes. No en esta cuestión. A pesar de mi alianza con Albus Dumbledore, no planeo ninguna piedad para los que se nos opongan, cuente o no con su beneplácito.

Un destello de locura cruzó los ojos de Bellatrix.

—Por supuesto, mi señor.

III

A Harry Potter no le asustaba lo que la opinión pública del mundo mágico pensara de él. En serio. Creció en una casa donde nunca escuchó una palabra amable, una casa donde era un extraño y un indeseado. Así que a estas alturas podía afirmar que lo que pensara una masa de desconocidos ociosos no le afectaba personalmente.

Agradecería sin embargo un poco de firmeza. Un día era un héroe y al día siguiente un loco digno de manicomio o un niño traumatizado. Sus traumas eran suyos, y sabía que a lo largo de su corta vida había acumulado unos pocos, pero no necesitaba la lástima de nadie.

En los últimos meses El Profeta se había dedicado a victimizarlo. Él era el Elegido y en la prensa no se cansaban de repetir lo horrible que había sido su infancia y la desastrosa actuación del Ministerio en todo lo relacionado con su custodia. Al parecer pensaban que el hecho de que no pareciese poseer ningún poder especial era resultado de una negligencia imperdonable del Ministerio y de Hogwarts.

Harry odiaba la lástima. Tampoco le gustaba que lo subestimaran, pero siempre se había guardado muy bien de exponer su poder, grande o pequeño, al resto de mundo, así que no podía quejarse. Cuando era niño siempre había sentido una conexión muy poderosa con algo en su interior, y averiguar que la magia era real sólo había hecho que le pusiera nombre. Era algo muy suyo.

También se consideraba una persona discreta. Valoraba su privacidad, aunque sus actuales circunstancias no la favorecían. Sabía que no podría ocultar a Ron y a Hermione su situación durante mucho más tiempo. Por Merlín, vivía con cuatro compañeros, tarde o temprano lo iban a descubrir.

Cerró el cajón del tocador y soltó las llaves encima de la encimera con un golpe seco. Se inclinó más contra en espejo y trazó con los pulgares las pronunciadas líneas de sus ojeras. Después sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana abierta. Hacía frío esa noche y él había estado cavilando un buen rato. La espesa alfombra verde del Bosque Prohibido formaba suaves olas a merced del viento. El lago estaba inquieto. Se abrazó en un intento por conservar un poco de calor y fijó su vista en la Luna. Algo faltaba en el paisaje… No podía explicar que era, pero estaba seguro.

Se acostó e intentó dormir. Pero el sueño lo evadía. Sintió un escalofrío y la visión se repitió. No podía pensar con claridad...

_Había un hermoso puerto, pero pronto ardió en llamas. Había gritos y una sensación de premura descorazonadora... Después sólo quedó el sonido de las olas y del llanto, que se prolongó hasta el horizonte._

Harry no entendía nada. No conocía ni aquellas ni tierras ni aquella gente, y lo cierto es que le preocupaba más saber por qué tenía aquella visión, que la visión en sí misma. No pudo dormir en toda la noche. La soledad le agobiaba. Ni siquiera podía sentir la horrible presencia de Voldemort en su mente.

IV

Lord Voldemort se retiró temprano esa noche y en compañía de su serpiente se sentó junto al fuego. Más tarde recordaría ese día como uno de los más importantes de su vida. Todo había cambiado en pocas horas. Las decisiones habían sido tomadas y selladas en un juramento que se le antojaba aterrador.

Sobre su regazo tenía un viejo cuaderno, una valiosa reliquia de Salazar Slytherin que había reclamado en la Cámara de los Secretos con apenas dieciséis años. Conocía el texto a la perfección, pero esa noche las líneas del diario de su antepasado eran lo único que podría traerle algo de descanso. La prueba irrefutable de que aquello a lo que aspiraban, y por lo que habrían de sacrificar tanto, no era un sueño.

El final del destierro siempre había parecido tan inalcanzable... y ahora, más de cincuenta años después, habían recibido la señal de los dioses. Una vez, hacía siglos, el mundo mágico decidió ignorar los avisos que iluminaban el cielo y el desastre se abatió sobre los magos. ¿Serían capaces de rectificar su error?

Acarició la desgastada y elegante caligrafía con reverencia. Y se dispuso a leer:

_Odio los banquetes. Odio al populacho ebrio fornicando por las esquinas. Odio el apestoso licor de hierbas y la carne frita y grasienta. No intentaré conciliar el sueño en una noche tan nefasta. Parece que los fantasmas me acechan desde las sombras de mi habitación, que vienen a por mí, a comerme._

_Nunca podré olvidar lo que pasó ayer._

_Godric a veces me echa en cara la falta de consideración que los míos tienen para con los demás templos, así que fui al Templo Sureste para depositar una ofrenda. Cuando llegué el joven bajó sofocado las escaleras, tenía los ojos rojos y estaba hecho un autentica pena. Sin pronunciar una palabra me arrastró hacia dentro. Una muchedumbre de sacerdotes y aprendices se congregaba en torno al altar. Godric me explicó que el Oráculo no se había sentido bien esa mañana y que los sanadores no habían logrado descubrir que clase del mal padecía. Lo seguí apartando a la gente, que se apretujaba curiosa, y llegamos a la cabecera del viejo adivino. Tenía los ojos desencajados y la tez amarillenta. Cuando llamó a su sobrino casi me sentí tentado de retener a Godric, pero sabía que quería estar ahí para su tío._

_Por lo que escuché entonces y por la poca información que conseguí de Godric horas más tarde, deduzco que el anciano llevaba horas vaticinando una gran catástrofe y que las visiones ininterrumpidas de esa desgracia que sólo estaba en su mente le estaban matando. Los dioses saben que nunca se debe ignorar la última profecía de un Oráculo. Para ser sincero eso me aterra._

_El anciano falleció muy entrada la noche, entre lamentos de agonía y palabras de afecto. Sus acólitos quemaron el cuerpo en la quinta hora después de su muerte, como dicta la tradición. Era bien entrado el día cuando conseguí arrastrar a Godric lejos de la multitud llorosa. Todavía tenía los ojos acuosos cuando cayó rendido sobre mi cama. Se durmió enseguida._

_Me pregunté si el senador Gryffindor estaría buscando a su amado hijo. Seguramente había movilizado a toda su guardia personal en cuanto había oído la noticia de la muerte de su hermano mayor. Ya me lo imaginaba con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos desbordados de furia. El senador no permitiría que Godric se convirtiera en el próximo Oráculo del Templo Sureste. Y por supuesto yo tampoco. Era irónico. Por primera vez ese odioso hombre y yo estábamos de acuerdo en algo._

_Afuera puedo escuchar una horrible música de fiesta. Es frenética y despiadada y me martillea en los oídos. No sé qué celebran, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, la gente de la ciudad ha perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba. ¿Acaso celebran día tras día que no hay nada que celebrar?_

_No puedo dejar de ver la cara amarillenta del Oráculo, verle allí retorciéndose. La verdad es que preferiría mucho más concentrarme en el rostro dormido de Godric, pero mis pensamientos esta noche son funestos. Mirarlo me hace sentir culpable y me causa dolor._

Así concilió el sueño el Señor Tenebroso. En sus sueños, unos cansados ojos verdes le reprocharon su facilidad para dormir.


End file.
